


Different (Loki X Reader)

by S0N9_M1N0 (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/S0N9_M1N0
Summary: This Loki wasn't the one you remembered. The one you remembered was humorous, mischievous at some times but entertaining and charming. The one you fell in love with was the one that smiled when you talked with him, that had pleasant conversations with you.This Loki wasn't that one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! I know I'm supposed to work on my Mino X Reader stories but I had an idea so.... XD eNjOy!**

Bright lights stabbed at your eyes through the curtains.

You groaned, turning over, and slowly looked around at your surroundings- your familiar bedroom, with its plain whitewashed walls, the huge poster of _你的名字。_ pasted on the opposite wall, and the phone innocently sitting on your stand with 4 missed calls.

Groggily reaching out to grab your phone, you checked it and immediately a sense of dread filled your body. All the missed calls were from Loki.

A small gasp left you at the horrible thought of him finding out what you did and you gulped, remembering how you had fallen asleep when he had specifically told you to wait....

Heading to the other side of the bed, you instantly collided with another body. A hand grasped your wrist and pushed you back, forcing your (E/C) eyes to meet his familiar greenish-blue ones.

"Look what you did, (Y/N)." He purred, and you felt your face heating up, knowing _exactly_ what he meant.

You frantically shook your head. "No, no, I'm sorry Loki, I accidentally fell asleep and I didn't mean to-"

"Love, you know how much I hate Midgardian gadgets. Especially those toys they call 'phones'. Look what I did yesterday, hmm?"

"I... I didn't mean to..."

His lips quirked up into a smirk. "Oh, love, I believe you deserve to be punished."

Swallowing, you kept your eyes on Loki, afraid to look away. "S...sorry, Loki, I won't do it again-"

"You know how... stressed... I get, my love." He swung his leg over yours and you felt the bulge in his pants press into your side, feeling you yourself get wetter and hotter by the minute.

"Sorry, Loki..." You whimpered as his lips smashed onto your forcefully. He feverishly kissed you, one hand wrapped around your waist and another leaving bruises on your throat as he pressed his fingers into the sensitive skin. He pulled himself up so that you were completely beneath him.

"Ow, that hurts, Loki-" You were cut off by him kissing you again, his hands now tangling in your hair.

Loki pulled himself up into a straddling position, where you lay completely helpless beneath him. " _You think I care?"_ The hands in your hair twisted around twice and pulled, tears springing to your eyes as your head was pushed back even more.

"Having dirty thoughts, hmm?" Loki raised his eyebrow as he pushed his hand beneath your shorts, delving his long fingers into the wet folds.

"I..." You swallowed. "Loki..."

He leaned down to whisper, _"You're mine."_ before nipping your ear. You yelped, your breaths coming in short, quick gasps, and stared up at his diluted eyes.

One of his fingers pushed into your wetness and you arched your back, emitting a moan.

"Oh, darling girl." He purred. "If you moan like this from one finger, I'd hate to see-" He paused. "-what _three_ would do."

Before you could catch your breath, he slammed another two in and you groaned. "L...Loki..."

"Love..." His breath was hot in your ear, and you heard him laugh as he pushed another one in, stretching your womanhood even further, "I own you."

You gasped at the sensation of his mouth descending down and marking your skin with his mouth.

"And when I take over Midgard, you will rule as my Queen." He licked his lips. "How beautiful you would look in a crown."

He pulled out his fingers and slowly rotated his hips, moving them against you in a slow rhythm and making sure his erection pressed against your opening every time.

Loki's fingers swiftly pulled your pants down, then your underwear, both _agonizingly_ slow. "Loki..."

"Patience, love." He brushed your face. "You are forgetting who is in charge."

You opened your mouth to protest and he kissed you, preventing any noises from leaving your mouth. "My love."

His hands wandered down to his own pants and he just brushed the material when-

_RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING_

Loki growled in annoyance and pushed himself off you. "Get dressed." He must have seen the disappointment in your eyes, because he brought a quick kiss to your lips one last time. "Maybe today night we will be... uninterrupted."

You ducked down in embarrassment and nodded, a noticeable blush dusting your cheeks as you reached for your underwear and pajama bottoms.

"What?" Loki snapped into the phone. "What the _fuck_ could you possibly want?"

A muffled answer came, trembling, sounding scared.

"Well, yes, of course! Do not tell me you called me with this ridiculous mortal gadget to just _ask!"_

This time you could hear the other end: "No, no, sir, they- they've found it."

Loki glared. "If you dare interrupt me like that again...."

A scuffle, then apologies pouring out. He hmphed and just ended the call. "I'm going out."

You just nodded wordlessly.

He scowled at you. "As far as I am aware, (Y/N), you have a tongue. Use it."

"Okay. See you." You mumbled, and instead concentrated on gathering the blanket more around you.

He grabbed one of your wrists, agonizingly painfully, and pressed a harsh kiss to your lips. "We will see about your....punishment later on."

You mewled in protest as he released your wrist and strode out without a word.

 _It's Saturday._ You thought. _Can't you please stay with me for one second? Can't you just realize how much I love you?_

But you already knew the answer, and that was what kept the stream of tears flowing down your cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

_You're so bitter_

_You only want me for sex now_

_You don't care about me_

_You never smile that beautiful smile of yours anymore_

_I miss your happy face_

_I wish you could be less defensive_

_I wish you could love me more_

_I wish you'd understand me_

_I wish you'd be happy_

That was what you thought the night after that, when he returned home frustrated and treated you angrily, wrapping his hand around your hair and pulling, marking you as he wished, forcing you beneath him.

As you turned on your side, the tears long dried on your eyes and drawing circles into Loki's chest, you thought:

_I hate you so much, Loki Laufeyson._

_But I love you so._


End file.
